La razòn es compartida
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: NEJIHINA podra amar con libertad a su prima, podra ella renunciar a todo por un imposible...y que pasa con la palabra pecado? donde queda cuando de amor se trata?... DAFF Incest Angst In progress
1. Chapter 1

Katsura-chan Uchina (/Inner Andrea : el Uchina es por que me gusta como suena no por que me haya equivocado/)

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

_**La**__** razón es compartida**_

**Este fanfic ha sido reescrito.**

_-_

_**X……x……X**_

-

**Pairing:** NejiHina

**Characteristics:** WAFF Incest

**Status:** In progress

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado

**Otros:** el titulo es completa propiedad de Bachelart xD!!.

Adoro el NejiHina, que le hago?, me vuelve loca, me encanta!!.

**Este fanfic ha sido reescrito**, la primera versión era una mierda ¬¬U.

-

_**X……x……X**_

_Recuerdos_

-actos o pensamientos-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

-

-

-

-

-estaba entrenando en un claro del bosque, era muy noche, pero el lo prefería así, el ser el genio de uno de los clanes mas poderosos y antiguos de la aldea de la hoja hacia que sobre el recayeran responsabilidades ocultas-…maldición –mascullo por lo bajo- muy pronto todos sabrán quien es Neji Hyuuga…-claro, todos se enterarían de que el a pesar de pertenecer a la rama baja de la familia valía mucho mas que otros miembros de la dinastía. Venia entrenando todas las noches a la misma hora, supuestamente nadie sabia que el lo hacia, pero alguien lo acompañaba siempre-…Hinata-sama, puede salir…

-sonrojada y asustada sale de entre los arbustos se supone debían protegerla y resguardarla-hai…-a ella le gustaba verlo entrenar, el era tan fuerte, el era todo lo que ella quería ser, el sin duda alguna era una persona admirable-….nii-san…te…he traído algo…algo de agua –hizo una pequeña reverencia y le extendió un recipiente con el liquido vital-

Gracias Hinata-sama pero no tiene por que hacer esto, vaya a casa y quédese allí.

Pero…-agacho la cabeza y como un acto inconciente junto sus dedos índice, le miro de soslayo y entonces noto la mirada fría que le dirigía su primo- hai Neji-nii-san…-sonríe con dulzura, como siempre lo ha hecho para que nadie descubra el gran agujero que oculta su interior-…bu…buenas noches Neji-nii-san.

Hasta mañana Hinata-sama, que descanse –a lo lejos se pierde la silueta de su prima, el largo cabello azulado de la chica se mece con cada paso…por que no puede odiarla?, por que se empeña ella en ser amable?...por que simplemente no puede sacarla de su mente…entonces recuerda que es por que son familia, una familia muy unida -…-continua su entrenamiento haciendo énfasis en su taijutsu-…Hinata…Hinata….-sacude la cabeza y masajea sus sienes, no se siente bien-…

_**X……x……X**_

-el agua tibia recorre su espina dorsal, sus piernas, sus brazos y sus cabellos castaños se le pegan a las mejillas, el aroma cítrico del jabón llena la estancia y el choque de las gotas contra la baldosa le sume en una placentera paz -….proteger a la rama principal –su misión- yo solo lo hago por ella –su incentivo…el destino existía y el estaba conciente de eso, su vida tenia un simple objetivo, "proteger al heredero de la familia" y el hermoso por hacer había elegido a la mas bella de las herederas, Hinata-sama-

…

-en el mismo lugar donde había sido descubierto entrenando la noche anterior por la chica de ojos perlados, allá se encuentra el, Gai-sensei ya no tiene tiempo para ellos que están bastante creciditos, entonces debe ocuparse de sus propios asuntos-….-unos pasos ligeros se hacen audibles junto con el quebrar de las hojas en el suelo, ella ha llegado de nuevo -…Hinata-sama, ya le dije, no tiene que venir…

Es…este también es mi camino del ninja, Neji-nii-san…tu, tu –sonríe y mira sus propios pies como si fueran muy importantes- eres tan…tan fuerte y hábil, que tal ves mirándote pueda aprender algo….-le hace una reverencia haciendo que su cabello se mueva y oculte su pálido rostro-

…

-el calor era sofocante y el sol radiante se ponía sobre la aldea de la hoja. Neji Hyuuga entrenaba con ahínco y en un rato su prima-hermana se había unido a los ejercicios. Como cosa natural el chico de 18 años bajo su haori blanco dando paso a una piel mucho mas pálida de la que se podría imaginar, algunas cicatrices producto de batallas anteriores se veían en su musculoso torso, el respiraba agitado y las gotas de sudor le recorrían como acariciándole y entonces se recostó sobre el follaje verde que cubría la zona-

-sonrojada sigue el camino que avanza su primo-…-entonces se acerca al chico, como si estuviera hipnotizada por aquel joven, por su propia sangre, por el extraño magnetismo que el cuerpo masculino frente a ella desprende-…-se agacha y se arrodilla al lado del castaño que le mira expectante, sin querer evitarlo sus dedos trémulos tocan los labios entreabiertos de su querido nii-san-

…Hina…Hinata-sama –es lo único que alcanza a decir, ella se ha inclinado hacia rostro y tocado sus labios-

-no lo besa, simplemente esta pegada a el, pero no se mueve, no hace nada, siente la boca seca y temblorosa, siente la sangre agolpada en sus mejillas y entonces le mira a los ojos, opalinos, blancos, violáceos…ojos idénticos a los de ella, esos ojos que pareciese que tuvieran toda la verdad y frialdad al mismo tiempo, cierra los propios y suspira ahogada-…-se separa del "beso"- lo siento Neji-nii-san –dice apretando los parpados-

-es ahora el quien se junta a ella como al principio, al cabo de unos segundos eternos empieza a mover lentamente sus labios…que tan suaves y dulces podrían llegar a ser esos labios que siempre había deseado?-…Hinata.

-aun con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo las manos grandes apretarla por los hombros, aferrandose a ella en un abrazo mudo-…lo siento Neji-nii-san –repite. Pequeñas lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos cerrados y surcan sus mejillas abochornadas, sus sollozos empiezan a tomar fuerza y un gimoteo le hace estremecerse, le falta el aire- lo siento Neji-nii-san

-la abraza fuertemente contra su pecho como temiendo que se desvanezca entre sus brazos, y siente su piel crisparse cuando ella posa las palmas de sus manos justo encima de los omoplatos de su espalda, suspira extasiado…tantas emociones a un mismo tiempo le confunden, ella se agita con tristeza y sus lamentos se hacen mas sonoros-…no lo sienta Hinata-sama

Hai…-responde queriendo en verdad no sentirse una mala persona, pero no puede dejar de hacerlo y continúa llorando-

-acaricia las húmedas mejillas de la peliazul y le besa la frente, con sus pulgares aparta las lagrimas de la piel tersa de la muchacha y en menos tiempo del que se podría permitir reclamas los labios de la heredera, primero suave sin experiencia para seguido dar paso a uno mas profundo, la besa, con pasión, con anhelo, con deseo de tantos años en los que no pudo expresar ese amor prohibido hacia su prima, un beso en el que demostraba que de aquel odio ya no quedaba nada, ni si quiera el recuerdo…un sabor a sal se mezclo en sus lenguas sedosas y entrelazadas, pero ella ya no lloraba, solo eran los vestigios de la tristeza pasada , y el la recostó en el pasto quedando encima de ella,…era tan extraño sentirla cerca y al mismo tiempo saber que debía parar, aquello no estaba bien-

…Neji…te quiero –susurro apretando la caricia, nada importaba…confesar sus sentimientos por vez primera a un amor prohibida se senita como un desahogo-

-"_te quiero"_, aquellas palabras le hicieron estremecerse y saberse correspondido, cuando Hinata-sama había empezado a quererlo en la forma que el la quería a ella?-…-se levanto aturdido y le extendió la mano a ella para que ella hiciera lo mismo-

Yo también Hinata-sama –confeso con el corazón en la garganta, la miro hay tan sonrojada y sumisa, tan avergonzada y entonces algo en su interior se agito, deseaba profanar esa castidad y pureza que emanaba de la chica, deseaba amarla, la quería solo para el y en aquel momento la volvió a besar, en verdad ella era la única que lograba romper el hielo en su corazón y ahora ella le dijo que lo quería...seria acaso un sueño?-…-se separa aterrado ante la idea de todo el daño que puede hacerle por una decisión equivocada-…por favor vaya a casa Hinata-sama

Hai…-sonríe al saberse correspondida y no una loca enamorada de su primo-hermano, obediente va a la mansión Hyuuga no sin antes depositar un ultimo beso en los labios del muchacho-

_**X……x……X**_

Neji, como van tus entrenamientos –pregunto luego de tomar algo de su té amargo, para la cena la familia se reunía en la mesa para compartir los alimentos-

Bien señor –contesto a su tío sin mucho interés. Frente a el sentada Hyuuga Hinata, con las mejillas sonrojadas y un brillo especial en los ojos que trataban de esquivarle cada que se encontraban en una misma visión-

Y tu Hinata?, deberías seguir el ejemplo de tu primo –dijo severamente a la chica que se sobresalto en su asiento para seguido jugar con la comida entre sus palillos-

-sabia lo poca cosa que resultaba ser para su padre y no lo culpaba a el, era ella misma la culpable de su actual posición ante la familia- hai ottou-san

Pues, señor –intervino el sobrino del líder del clan- yo creo que su hija lo hace muy bien, ella se esta esforzando, yo a ella no le cambiaria nada –dijo seguro y con orgullo en sus palabras, estas hacen sonrojar a una avergonzada Hinata, hacen que Hiashi se levante molesto de la mesa por su osadía en contradecirlo y hacen que Hanabi lo mire con cara de desprecio-

Neji cuida tus palabras –dijo antes de salir de la lujosa habitación-

Que te crees tu? Que estas cortejando a tu propia prima? –Pregunto con enfado la hija menor de Hiashi-

-la miro seriamente- solo digo lo que pienso…su padre subestima a Hinata-sama

No tienes por que defenderme Neji-nii-san –murmuro apenas audible para los mas cercanos a su posición-

Mi deber es proteger al heredero…-recordó convencido de su misión-

-

-

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

Ne, que acaba este capitulo, no lo quiero extender, pero el tema se presta, además es tan, tan prohibido, y eso es tan sensual xD!!.

-

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

_**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**_

_**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**_

_**Sin review, sin historia.**_

_**Kisu**_

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_


	2. Chapter 2

La razon es compartida 2

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

_**La**__** razón es compartida 2**_

**Este fanfic ha sido reescrito.**

_-_

_**X……x……X**_

-

_Recuerdos_

-actos o pensamientos-

-

_**X……x……X**_

-

**Kanna Uchiha: **gracias Kanna, eres muy bonita, al dejarme mensaje, TwT, maldita familia chapada a la antigua, será que les dejaran ser felices?. Beso.

**Tati-chan: **gracias muñeca, me encanta que lo hayas mirado y que me hayas dejado mensaje, espero que este capitulo te guste, pero no me mates por dejarlo tan corto. Beso.

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

-

-

-

-

-la miro seriamente- solo digo lo que pienso…su padre subestima a Hinata-sama

No tienes por que defenderme Neji-nii-san –murmuro apenas audible para los mas cercanos a su posición-

Mi deber es proteger al heredero…-recordó convencido de su misión-

-indignada también se levanta de la mesa con una cara de ira- estupido Neji-nii-san –dice sin importar la presencia de las demás personas-

Disculpe por causarle problemas –dice antes de terminar su sopa miso-

-pega un pequeño brinco, el segundo de la noche, por las inesperadas palabras-…no…no me…no me causas ningún problema Neji-nii-san –le da una pequeña sonrisa-

Vendrá a entrenar esta noche conmigo? –pregunta sin esconder si quiera la ansiedad de que sea una respuesta afirmativa, los sirvientes de la casa que permanecen a los lados para poder ayudar a los señores de la casa escuchan la conversación que aunque de comprometedora no tenga nada guarda todas sus incertidumbres-

-se sonroja y deja los palillos sobre la madera- no…no creo que sea…que sea buena idea Neji-nii-san, haz visto la reacción de mi padre y de Hanabi-chan… –el la mira como rogándole en el silencio y entonces ella asiente- pero…pero lo haré

-es su turno para sonreír, en el ultimo día el destino le ha dado motivos para sonreír-

_**X……x……X**_

Si Hiashi-sama? –Abre el fusuma y encuentra al patriarca del clan sentado sobre el tatami-

Hokage-sama me ha informado que te iras a una misión de tipo A

Hai, cuando debo irme –pregunta con el seño fruncido, se teme que la decisión de la persona mas importante en la aldea haya sido influenciada por las palancas que sabe tiene su tío-

Apenas tengas listo lo que llevaras, debes escoltar al kage del país del agua debido a que esta en grave peligro, tardaras algo así como un mes en regresar –le expreso al chico al tiempo que le invitaba a sentarse frente a el para poder disfrutar de una tasa de té y algunos dulces que acababan de traerle las criadas de la mansión-

Por que yo Hiashi-sama? –pregunto luego de sentarse frente al señor, el silencio reino durante algunos segundos en la instancia y como sonido de fondo apenas y se podía escuchar el caudal de una fuentecilla en el jardín, las luces que desprenden las transitorias luciérnagas se colaban por entre las rendijas de las puertas haciendo creer que fuera de la casa reinaba un lugar maravilloso-

Te alejare de Hinata…no me ha gustado nada la confianza que te has tomado en la comida, entiendes lo que digo Neji?

Por que quiere hacer eso? –Los pliegues de su pantalón son arrugados por sus dedos que prensan la tela buscando la calma-

Es por el bien de la familia, el de la barrera de sangre, si un mimbro de la rama baja como tu se tomo esas libertades que se podría esperar en un futuro?, un derrocamiento tal vez?...-expresión con el rostro endurecido- ustedes han crecido Neji, se bien como te estas sintiendo en estos momentos…tienes a una chica joven y bonita a tu lado, se muy bien como actúan las hormonas a tu edad Neji.

A usted que le hace pensar que Hinata-sama y yo…

En todo caso hay algo que debes saber Neji, Hinata esta prometida en matrimonio al sobrino de la quinta.

Usted arreglo ese matrimonio cierto –sentía la sangre fluir con mas fuerza por sus extremidades- con…con que fundamentos puede decir Hiashi-sama que su hija y yo…

Así es mejor –interrumpió al chico- el clan Hyuuga debe mantener su prestigio a cualquier precio, que ella se case no significa que dejaras de protegerla, ese es tu destino Neji, así como fue el de tu padre protegerme a mi, tienes una vida encaminada a otro. Eso es todo.

Ella lo sabe? –viejo mugroso!!. Sin necesidad de alguna artimaña Hiashi Hyuuga había encontrado el trasfondo de sus sentimientos, había descubierto que era lo único que le alentaba a cumplir esas estupídas reglas…y ahora le arrebataba su única razón-

Aun no le he dicho, esa decisión acabo de tomarla, no hace mas de una hora que he pactado el acuerdo con Tsunade-sama, le informare cuando te vayas, la cuestión Neji…es que quizás no regreses.

Por que me lo ha dicho antes de irme –pregunto con tono humillado-

-bebe un poco del té- es por que…si la aprecias al menos un poco, estarás aquí para su boda. –le miro fijamente-

Que le hace pensar en eso? –el abrumador peso de la realidad se cernía sobre su existencia…se sabia correspondido y en el mismo día se sabia en peligro de muerte y con la amenaza de perder a la mujer de sus sueños-

No debe ser muy agradable que se case la mujer que amas…no es así Hyuuga Neji? –Pregunto con notable sarcasmo en sus palabras-

Esta confundido Hiashi-sama, usted no esta siendo objetivo…

No me importa, Neji, solo has lo que tengas que hacer.

-acerca las manos hasta el rollo con el contenido de su complicada misión para con el kage de otro país, se levanta con calma haciendo una reverencia al líder de su clan y sale del salón a paso lento…"hacer lo que se debe hacer" palabras grabadas en su mente y también en su cuerpo desde que era muy pequeño, el destino es simplemente una palabra que no se puede ignorar, el sello del bouke estaba allí en su frente para recordárselo, una tumba con el nombre de su padre perpetuaba su camino…-

-tras cerrar el fusuma de una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión alza la mirada y ve frente a el a la chica que le roba todos los pensamiento, parada allí con las manos juntas en un puño y los pies apenas cubiertos por calcetas de algodón-…Hinata-sama

Entonces…entonces me casare Neji-nii-san? –quien había escuchado absolutamente todo en la conversación, el alma se le partió en dos cuando su primo negó su aparente relación pero no lo culpaba a el, debían guardar una apariencia respetable, era ella quien estaba en mas peligro al ser la heredera, de cierta forma, y lo entendía, Neji le estaba guardando la espalda-

Parece que así será –respondió sin titubear-

Podría…Neji-nii-san, podría marcharme contigo? –pregunto con el cejo fruncido y los labios tensos-

Es una misión peligrosa Hinata-sama.

Entonces podría al menos…pasar esta noche a tu lado Neji-nii-san –pidió con voz queda y de ultratumba, se sonroja y oculta el rostro con sus manos-

-una noche juntos implicaba tantas cosas, una noche al lado de la heredera más pura que se pueda uno imaginar. Hinata-sama le estaba ofreciendo felicidad transitoria y perpetua al mismo, con tan solo una invitación que su mente había tornado de mil formas existentes pero improbables...el lo que mas desea es respetar s su protegida- yo, no puedo quedarme contigo. –le recordó-

-suspiro asintiendo enérgicamente pero entonces le miro a los ojos no por mucho tiempo, el tenia una mirada demasiado profunda que no podía sostener…sonrió con la cabeza agachada- te…te espero en el bosque Neji-nii-san –dijo sin darle oportunidad de un "no" como respuesta y se marcho con rumbo a su habitación -

-que debo hacer?, Hinata-sama…que significa hacer lo que se debe hacer?-

-

-

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

_**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**_

_**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**_

_**Sin review, sin historia.**_

_**Kisu**_

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_


	3. Chapter 3

La razon es compartida 3

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

_**La razón es compartida 3**_

**Este fanfic ha sido reescrito.**

_-_

_**X……x……X**_

-

_Recuerdos_

-actos o pensamientos-

-

_**X……x……X**_

-

**Tati-chan: **linda, espero que este capitulo te guste, y me encanta que te guste, si odio a esa familia, pero me encanta como lo hicieron todo ese Kishimoto es un genio, beso.

**Kanna Uchiha: **calma cielito, no te me pongas bravita, esperemos a ver que pasa, por que como que a Hinata le gusto el prometido no? xD, besos.

**Sai Sujimoto: **oh cielos, no quiero tu maldición, aunque la merezco, aunque si mandas unos anbus bien buenos, no me pongo brava U.U. besos, perdóname la demora.

**Darkzulangel: **oh si linda, gracias por leer, me encanta que te haya gustado, y gracias por todos los ánimos, enserio me hacían falta, si miras mis historias, te darás cuanta que Sasuke-kun es mi súper amor nuuuu. xD, espero que este capitulo te guste.

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

-

-

-

-

-suspiro asintiendo enérgicamente pero entonces le miro a los ojos no por mucho tiempo, el tenia una mirada demasiado profunda que no podía sostener…sonrió con la cabeza agachada- te…te espero en el bosque Neji-nii-san –dijo sin darle oportunidad de un "no" como respuesta y se marcho con rumbo a su habitación -

-que debo hacer?, Hinata-sama…que significa hacer lo que se debe hacer?-

...

-Hiashi suspiro con alivio, no quería tragedias en su casa ni tampoco malos entendidos y a los problemas hay que darles solución desde la raíz. Sabia con seguridad que Hinata había escuchado la conversación que había mantenido hace un rato con el chico genio del clan y eso era lo mejor por el momento. Termino su bebida mientras se deleitaba con el croar de las ranas en el jardín, la noche había caído esplendida sobre Konohagure-

_**X……x……X**_

-si miraba hacia atrás Hyuuga manor se hacia cada vez mas pequeña pero aun sin salir de los terrenos del clan, si miraba hacia el frente…allá estaba ella como lo había dicho, aguardando a por el en el claro, le estaba esperando con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. El, no sabia que hacer, tenia miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle, miedo de irse al día siguiente, miedo, miedo de que se casara, terror a no tenerla cuando recién la había conseguido- Hinata-sama buenas noches –le hizo una reverencia a la peliazul-

Neji-nii-san –imito el gesto formal, la educación ante todo…luego le miro a los ojos y sin que pudiese evitarlo un gran bochorno subió hasta la punta de su nariz - yo…yo pensé que no vendrías –le informo-

Puedo sentarme a tu lado? –pidió tratando de hacer esfumar la tensión, ella asintió-…Hinata-sama, por favor espere a que yo llegue de la misión, no se case sin que yo este aquí –le solicitó con la vista fija en los árboles que les rodeaban, una luna casi llena iluminaba el lugar, el silencio era un común denominador en aquel lugar y solo una ventisca ligera hacia sonar las hojas de los arbustos la chica lo toma de la mano cosa que le hizo ponerse muy rígido-

Yo…yo no me casare –lo miro a los ojos- no…no puedo casarme con nadie –le aseguro-

-sostuvo la mirada dulce de su prima intentando creer en un futuro juntos, sin miedos, sin destinos escritos, sin tapujos, solo ellos dos juntos…soñar es fácil, pero la realidad es una diferente- Hinata-sama, debe hacerlo, el compromiso ya esta hecho, es por la familia que usted y yo no…

Neji-nii-san…como…como?, de que forma podría casarme por la familia…si…si te amo a ti –cerro los ojos y sonrió, estaba muy sonrojada, al fin había pronunciado esas palabras tan difíciles para ella, para ambos, lo amaba joder!!, con todo su corazón que latía desesperado en su pecho, lo amaba como a nadie, por sobre su padre, encima de ella misma, por sobre los preceptos del clan…adoraba a su primo-

-apretó la tela de sus pantalones sin saber a ciencia cierta como responder ante tanta sinceridad, el mismo tenia problemas en expresar sus emociones, la vida de un shinobi es difícil y hace que las verdaderas cosas que hacen una vida sean insignificantes para ellos…pero ahora Hinata-sama le mostraba todo lo que era y se lo ofrecía sin pedirle nada a cambio- Hinata-sama, yo…

-alargo una de sus manos hasta alcanzar las frías de el, la sostuvo entre las suyas y sonrió - no es necesario…no lo es, no hay que decir nada…yo…yo solo quiero que tu seas muy feliz y…y que hagas lo que tengas que hacer Neji-nii-san

Mi mas grande felicidad es protegerla Hinata-sama –la miro a los ojos nuevamente y ella parecía sonrojada- pero usted sabe que esto no puede ser, nosotros somos familia –ella se abalanzo sobre el y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del genio del clan, el callo por un momento en que todo pareció eterno y una ventisca helo sus rostros contraídos en una mueca de pura intranquilidad - Hinata-sama, no haga esto mas difícil

-se separo de el con un temblor inevitable en sus manos crispadas por el frió, sonrió y a su primo le pareció que ella había encogido la nariz como evitando un posible estornudo o como si el contacto anterior le hayan dado cosquillas; ella se levanto y se sacudió las rodillas de las que se desprendieron algunas hojas secas, entonces empezó a caminar en dirección a casa- Neji-nii-san…es…es mejor que volvamos, mañana debes madrugar –dijo sin voltear a verle pero con una voz tan serena que se confundía con el correr del agua en la fuente no muy lejana de ellos…dos, tres pasos, y su recorrido era suave sin afán alguno…entonces ahogo un suspiro cuando una mano se cerro en su antebrazo apretándola casi de forma violenta, el la giro sobre su eje hasta encararla, Hinata-sama tenia los ojos vidriosos, un sonrojo visible en sus pómulos y se mordía el labio inferior como evitando romperse en llanto-…

-En un movimiento brusco la atrajo hacia su cuerpo cerrando así la distancia que les separaba, llenando el hueco que había en sus almas, ella una vez mas exhalo un casi grito y el lo apago con sus labios, acaricio las mejillas de la peliazul con sus pulgares y le robo el aliento mientras tenia los ojos cerrados- por mi Hinata-sama…-dijo recostando su frente contra la de ella, apenas separadas sus pieles por el hitai-ate que le identificaba como ninja de la hoja- usted seria mía y no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño

-suspiro asfixiada por el beso anterior, por el gran contenido de la reciente declaración, sofocada por que quería morir allí mismo de vergüenza-…Neji…nii-san…solo tienes que decir que es lo que quieres…

-la abrazo fuerte contra el y sentía las manos temblorosas de la chica que se enredaban con los latidos de su agitado corazón…no sabia con exactitud cuando había empezado a desear a esa mujer, tampoco sabia cuando dejo de odiarla, es cierto que la lucha con Naruto le ayudo a aclararse pero entonces había pensado en cuanto daño había hecho a aquella niña de ojos opalinos, el la había lastimado mucho, con su actitud, con su indiferencia, entonces quiso enmendar el daño hecho y había resultado intrincado en una telaraña de emociones que ya no podía reprimir, por que el sabia que estaba mal, pero que podía hacer?!-…Hinata-sama por favor espéreme si? –Pidió en un susurro y se encontró acariciando la larga melena de la heredera-

-asintió enérgicamente mientras con dedos trémulos apretaba el haori blanco que vestía el chico, necesitaba aferrarse a el o desfallecería en ese instante!!...ahora se sentía como en un sueño…cuando era niña admiraba a Naruto por ser tan locuaz y optimista, por ser tan gentil y preocupado de los demás, aun hoy el recuerdo del rubio le mueve el corazón pero no de la forma en la que podría esperar sentirlo una eterna enamorada, no. Naruto era para ella una persona valiosa y buena, no podía evitar el sentirse avergonzada cuando estaba junto a el, era algo que simplemente no podía controlar. Con Neji-nii-san la cosa era diferente, hasta a veces se sentía algo coqueta (aja ¬/¬), no es que lo fuera, es solo que lo sentía de esa forma. Sabia que su primo no la quería en absoluto, se sabia débil ante el por que así había sido siempre.-

-agradecía aquellos exámenes a chunin donde todo había cambiado, donde Neji-nii-san parecía haber cambiado. Aun recuerda el dolor de las heridas que su primo había ocasionado en su joven cuerpo y entonces siente escalofríos, por que no quiere ni imaginarse que el la vuelva a mirar de esa forma tan despectiva y llena de rencor como la había mirado aquel día, tampoco quiere que esas palabras se repitan y ella desde ese día deseo ser una mejor persona para ayudarlo a el, quiso enmendar todos los errores que las injustas divisiones en su familia habían hecho sobre todos los miembros de la rama baja, en especial a el que era su protector, y entonces, en su camino del ninja resulto enamorándose de la única persona de la que no podía hacerlo. Hinata se había extraviado.-

-así, abrazados como estaban sentía que nada podía dañarle, que podía seguir allí por su única razón, ser mas fuerte para proteger al heredero de la familia Hyuuga, entonces semi sonrió por que se sentía feliz, sonrió tan solo por el hecho de estar allí y saber que tenia nuevas razones para luchar sin importar cuan doloroso o molesto fuera. Hinata-sama se estremeció entre sus brazos. Se sorprendió al sentir a la kunoichi apretarlo en un abrazo sobre protector y egoísta, ella alzo el rostro y le beso de nuevo pero de una forma pausada que el no tardo en corresponder, le gustaba, los labios de Hinata parecían quebrarse entre los suyos y pedirle a por mas caricias que los humedecieran…supo que su autocontrol se estaba yendo por el sifón y supo también que no permitirá a nadie mas tocarla como el lo estaba haciendo en ese momento-…Hinata…sama

-se estremeció y soltó un soplo excitado, el acababa de llamarle de una forma necesitada y hambrienta, el sonido de su voz le había parecido tan ronco que se sintió quemar…ella paso la palma de sus manos por la espalda del chico acariciándole aunque la tela de la ropa separara sus cuerpos…el la quería, ella le quería, se querían y se deseaban…recién se daban su tercer beso en los labios, había resultado como un contacto delicioso y abrasador que ahora les subía por las extremidades y se anudaba en sus gargantas en busca de mas-

…-en un arranque de pasión la empujo contra el tronco de un cerezo cercano, se acomodo entre sus piernas y la beso con mas exigencia que al principio haciendo que ella se tambaleara y tuviese que agarrarse de sus hombros para no caer, ella encogió el cuello y evito mirarlo, Hinata-sama de repente parecía avergonzada-…lo siento –dijo pensando que se estaba apresurando, el no quería irrespetarla, por Dios, que estaba haciendo!!-

-negó con la cabeza…no es que el tuviera la culpa, es solo que ella había sido demasiado mojigata toda su vida y entonces esas situaciones la ponían algo tensa, no es que no estuviera disfrutando con su nii-san, eso solo que no se sentía en capacidades para responderle como era debido…en vista de que el se había tornado rígido luego de su aparente miedo, creyó que seria bueno darle a entender que podía seguir, que ella quería que siguiera!!- Neji-nii-san, por…por favor bésame –pidió. Acurrucada en el pecho del castaño sonrió sonrojada y se fue dejando caer hasta suspirar cuando el le acaricio el cuello con sus dedos que estaban algo fríos-

-cielos, verla ahí esperando a por el, con los ojos cerrados y con claras intenciones de entrega sin medidas ni tapujos. Se agacho hasta ella y la justo como lo había solicitado requirió sus labios una vez mas mientras acariciaba los costados de la peliazul con su mano libre ya que la otra la usaba de apoyo contra el árbol- la amo Hinata-sama

-ella le apretó mas y respiraba agitadamente, mezcla de alegría y placentero regocijo. Las cosas estaba pasando demasiado rápido y tenia los sentidos nublados, ahora podía sentir los suaves labios de Neji acariciando su cuello, besándola y mordisqueándola con paciencia que la volvía loca, agitó sus caderas de forma casi inconciente rozando así la entrepierna del chico que solo atino a jadear sobre la piel encima de su yugular-

-bajo la mano que acariciaba la cintura de la muchacha y rozo el borde de los pantalones cortos de la kunoichi, delineo el borde de la tela contra la piel marmórea y ella tironeo de sus cabellos para quedarse viendo de frente, ella tenia los ojos entrecerrados y se mordía el labio inferior como intentando reprimir todos aquellos trastornes…tras un movimiento mas profundo sintió la punzada en la bragadura de su primo, el tenia las mejillas algo sonrosadas y parecía tener todo el cuerpo erizado, ella sabia muy bien que significaba aquella reacción fisiológica y entonces se sintió estupida-

-teniendo en cuenta que Hinata-sama tal vez se estaba sintiendo apresurada, que quizás después se sentiría en la obligación de corresponderle por cualquier cosa que hiciesen en ese instante…decidió que ese era el momento para dejar las cosas como estaban, ella sabia que es lo que el sentía y eso le bastaba para regresar sano y salvo de la misión que se le había encomendado, y por sobre todo, no quería apurar un momento tan hermoso como aquel solo por que la pasión les estaba jugando una mala pasada, sabia que la deseaba, que la quería entera para el, pero también sabia que quería que ese momento fuera especial para la heredera-

Neji…nii-san –le llamo despacito, el se había quedado quieto en aquella posición comprometedora y ocultaba el rostro entre la curvatura de su cuello, unos segundos de silencio fueron necesarios para que ella recobrara la compostura y sintiera toda la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas- Neji-nii-san –llamo de nuevo y este con el cabello desordenado le devolvió una mirada que nunca había percibido, creyó notar algo de ternura en esos ojos y el deposito un beso casto sobre sus labios-

La llevare a casa Hinata-sama –dijo y ella asintió mientras se acomodaba el cabello revuelto, el sonrió algo atontado y le tendió la mano para que ella no se extraviara, para que el mismo siguiera el camino correcto-

-

-

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

_**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**_

_**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**_

_**Sin review, sin historia.**_

_**Kisu**_

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_


	4. Chapter 4

La razon es compartida 4

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

_**La **__**razón es compartida 4**_

**Este fanfic ha sido reescrito.**

**-**

_**X……x……X**_

-

Capitulo dedicado a BUSU se que ella ama el NejiHina y yo la amo a ella xD!!. Espero que te guste preciosa!!.

**-**

_**X……x……X**_

_Recuerdos_

-pensamientos o actos-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

-

-

-

-

La llevare a casa Hinata-sama –dijo y ella asintió mientras se acomodaba el cabello revuelto, el sonrió algo atontado y le tendió la mano para que ella no se extraviara, para que el mismo siguiera el camino correcto-

_**X……x……X**_

-entre el confortante tibio de las sabanas de su futon sintió el cuerpo entumecido y ningunas ganas de levantarse, abrió sus pálidos ojos que empezaban a sentirse algo molestos ante el suave sol de la mañana que entraba pos sus cortinas. Se acurruco bajo las cobijas recordando los sucesos acontecidos hace tan solo algunas horas así como también recordó que su primo ya debía haber partido a cumplir sus obligaciones-

-abrió el fusuma de la habitación de su hermana mayor y entonces asomo la cabeza lo suficiente como para hacerle saber que estaba allí- Hinata-ne-chan, arréglate Otou-san quiere hablar contigo –le informo a la aun adormilada peliazul-

-estiro las piernas aun dentro de las cobijas y se asomo un poco para poder ver a su hermanita- Hanabi-chan…Neji-nii-san ya…ya se marcho? –Pregunto como ilusionada en que no se haya marchado-

Si, hace como dos horas se fue –le explico para seguido hacerle señas de que se apure, al parecer es un asunto urgente. Salio del cuarto de la heredera-

_**X……x……X**_

-abrió lentamente la puerta de la estancia donde su padre la esperaba, al entrar le hizo una reverencia demostrándole el respeto que le tenia y atravesó el lugar acercándose a Hiashi- querías verme?

-asintió y le indico que se acercara un poco mas- siéntate por favor Hinata –con una seña llamo a uno de los sirvientes y ordeno que les trajeran dos vasos de té- se que estas enterada de la situación Hinata

Hai –dijo estando frente a el, la taza humeante de la infusión se encontraba a un lado de ella-

-la miro fijamente- en 2 días conocerás a tu prometido –le informo-

-sabia que cualquier gesto o ademán la delataría frente a su observador padre, no quería parecer preocupada ni tampoco triste…lo mas calmada que podía permitirse estar estiro su mano derecha hasta alcanzar el recipiente y bebió un poco de el- Otou-san...que…que te hace pensar que me casare con un desconocido? –Pregunto en voz baja pero firme-

Si quieres servir para algo por primera vez en tu vida lo harás, ya esta decidido –la observa detenidamente-

Padre, no quiero casarme con alguien a…a quien no conozco –le dijo casi suplicándole- yo…yo me esforzare por ser mejor –aseguro mientras sus hombros empezaban a temblar de miedo y dolor. Hiashi-sama siempre la había considerado un estorbo para la rama principal debido a su falta de talento y potencial, ella estaba conciente de eso y siempre se había esforzado al máximo por lograr que su padre estuviera orgulloso de ella, pero sus intentos parecían en vano y siempre terminaba peor que antes-

Hinata, esta es una decisión que no tiene vuelta atrás. –Dijo tras un sorbo de las hierbas amargas en su vaso-

Si…si mamá estuviera aquí no permitirá esto. –como podría ablandar el corazón de ese hombre soberbio frente a ella?-

No hables de tu madre, ella no esta aquí y ten por seguro que si estuviera entre nosotros estaría muy decepcionada de ti –sentencio sin inmutarse-

Papa…Otou-san…-sus ojos se humedecieron y su voz se quebró- pídeme lo que quieras…lo que quieras, pero no me vendas a alguien –escurrió lagrimas por sus mejillas, estas mojaron sus pantalones y el cabello le cayo por el rostro-

No entiendes nada Hinata. Esto es una orden y nada me hará cambiar de opinión. –Dijo severamente mientras su hija mayor apretaba la tela de sus pesqueros estando impotente ante la situación-

Hai Otou-san –apoyo las palmas de sus manos sobre el tatami frió y entonces hizo una reverencia al líder del clan-

Hinata acércate quieres? –le ordeno-

-confusa obedeció avanzando unos cuantos pasos que la separaban de su padre que estaba arrodillado en el suelo en una pose de superioridad aunque ella le viera desde arriba-

-la tomo de las manos como para evitar que se escapara de el, la miro directamente a los ojos y ella sintió como el miedo corría por su espina dorsal, ella tenia miedo y ni siquiera sabia por que, en pocas palabras su padre la aterraba. Luego de escrutar la mirada de su inútil hija bajo sus opalinos ojos hasta la banda atada en el cuello de la chica, subió una de sus grandes manos y con una extrema delicadeza y lentitud retiro el hitai-ate del cuello de su hija temblorosa que no sabia que estaba ocurriendo-

Padre…que…-ahogo un grito al ver la expresión del rostro de Hiashi-sama, el entrecejo fruncido y una mirada llena de ira, el tenia la respiración algo alterada y los dedos trémulos. Entonces sin avisos ni tampoco dudas Hiashi Hyuuga dio una bofetada a la heredera del clan, una cachetada tan certera que la dejo tendida en el suelo, aturdida sin saber el por que del golpe y también sorprendida pues su padre nunca había llegado a tratarla de esa forma tan brusca-

-la miro echada con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de sus labios, ella retemblaba de miedo y el lo sabia, a pesar de haberla magullado no sentía que la ira que llenaba su cuerpo se disipara, muy por el contrario la sentía acreciendo en su interior- una simple perra…

-se toco la zona lastimada y se miro los dedos manchados de rojo, entonces tembló mas si era posible y empezó a llorar gimoteando con fuerza, sentía como si estuviese teniendo un ataque de nervios o de ansiedad por que un calor recorría todo su cuerpo y quería huir de allí en ese momento-Padre…padre!! –le miro con pánico a que el la siguiera maltratando, la misma persona que les había llevado el té hace un rato era espectador de aquel acontecimiento y no era capaz de hacer algo, Hinata le busco con la mirada suplicándole que hiciese algo pero este era incapaz de moverse de su lugar, entonces sus ojos llorosos se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde permanecía impasible Hiashi-sama y le interrogo sin hablar…por que, por que?!-

-se levanto con parsimonia de su lugar y entonces se agacho hasta ella que se encogió temiendo otro ataque, entonces la tomo del cabello azulado que se enredo en sus dedos fuertes y tiro de ella sin piedad alguna, en un segundo Hinata fue levantada del suelo mientras un grito de dolor se desprendió de la garganta de la chica, su padre que era mucho mas alto la estaba encarando- te casaras te guste o no…Hinata eres una deshonra para la familia Hyuuga –espeto con resentimiento en sus palabras ante una incapaz kunoichi que solo podía escuchar las palabras hirientes que le lanzaba su padre. Tras una ultima mirada Hiashi le soltó el cabello haciendo que ella cayera arrodillada en el tatami, el le dio la espalda y se sentó de nuevo como si nada hubiese pasado pidió otro té, el suyo ya se había enfriado la soltó nuevamente con brusquedad-

-como pudo se levanto, no por que tuviese heridas físicas, si no por que su cuerpo parecía no responder antes los gritos de su inconciente, "te va a matar, te va a matar!!", gritaba, y esto solo la horrorizaba aun mas…tortura psicológica y física en una sola sesión por la mañana, que podría esperar en su vida?...con los ojos inundados en ríos delgados que morían en su ropa, en el suelo, en la herida que le ardía al contacto con las lagrimas saladas y entonces se dirigió a su cuarto no sin antes echar un vistazo a su papá. El camino le pareció eterno y solo rogaba no encontrarse con nadie por los pasillos de la mansión y cuando por fin estuvo frente al fusuma de su habitación sus dedos no recibían las ordenes correctas y tanteando la superficie se halló de nuevo llorando a grandes ahogos, al entrar lo primero que busco fue un espejo para ver que había ocurrido, recordó con viveza como Otou-san había encolerizado luego de ver su banda de Konoha…se le helo la sangre cuando noto un pequeño morado en su piel marmórea, sobresalía a simple vista!!...pero enseguida sonrió como una tonta aunque los ojos hinchados y el labio roto delataran agonía, sonrió feliz y entonces entre el sonrojo de la bofetada y del llanto sobresalió un bochorno casto, Neji-nii-san había dejado una pequeña marca en ella justo donde su pulso palpitaba, era la señal de que le pertenecía a el, por que era el a quien ella quería…-

"_Una simple perra"_

-y el llanto regreso con fuerzas renovadas, se tumbo en el futon extendido sobre el tatami y se encogió pensando en que iba a hacer con toda aquella situación-

…

-Entro silenciosamente en el cuarto de su hermana mayor que parecía como dormida. Ella tenia mucha curiosidad por lo que su padre iba a decirle a su hermanita pero justo después de haberle dado la razón su padre le había ordenado salir de casa, ahora, cuando el reloj marcaba las 2 de la tarde y ya había concluido su adiestramiento matutino se enteraría de aquel misterioso asunto- Hinata-ne-chan…-la llamo pasito para no asustarla, la susodicha se sentó de un golpe sobre el tendido- que te dijo papá? – se acerco cariñosamente hasta quedar al lado de ella, entonces la miro con las lagrimas ya secas en su blanco rostro y un extraño moretón en sus mejillas, el extremo derecho de sus labios parecía hinchado y magullado- que te paso hermana? –interrogo asustada y preocupada-

Nada no…no te preocupes por eso Hanabi-chan –dijo mientras arreglaba su cabello que sabia debía estar alborotado-

Pero…mírate, estas lastimada…iré a decirle a Otou-san –informo alarmada, su padre seguro castigaría a quien haya hecho eso a su hermana mayor-

No!! –la tomo del antebrazo y en su rostro se formo una expresión de miedo, entonces Hanabi empezó a atar cabos, por que no quería Hinata que se le informara a su padre acerca de su estado?, por que Hinata lloraba luego de la conversación con Hiashi-sama?-

Otou-san te hizo esto? –pregunto con voz firme y algo extrañada-

No…el…el no haría algo así nunca Hanabi-chan, como puedes siquiera pensarlo –mintió a su hermana, no quería que Hanabi pensase mal de su padre, tampoco quería que Hanabi le tuviera miedo así como ella lo tenia, a pesar de todo Hiashi-sama era su padre, un hombre respetado por todos, conocido por sus habilidades, en conclusión el no era culpable de tener una hija como ella. Lo defendería aunque sabia muy bien que era una gran mentira-  
…Hinata –la miro y no creyó ni una sola palabra, tenia bien en claro que clase de persona era el líder del clan, sabia que pasa por encima de todos para lograr lo que desea, no importa si debe pasar por encima de sus hijas- sobre que quería hablar contigo Otou-san?

Algo de una boda…me casare con alguien a quien no conozco…-le comento con un hilo de voz y nuevas lagrimas formándose en sus opalinos ojos-  
-ahora lo entendía, su hermana lloraba por que la estaban entregando como si de dinero se tratara, Hinata lloraba por que había peleado con Otou-san o por que estaba siendo sometida a ese acuerdo sin siquiera pedir su consentimiento, lo que no lograba entender era por que habían llegado al punto de que su hermana resulto herida…preguntar en ese momento no seria bueno y en una actitud comprensiva se recostó en el hombro de la peliazul y la abrazo con cuidado- bueno, nunca se sabe, Otou-san no tiene tan mal gusto después de todo, seguro que tu prometido es bastante sexy

-Hinata ahogo una carcajada provocada por su hermana de 12 años, sonrió imaginando a su padre buscando a un candidato apuesto y jovial (xD!!)- no…no es algo que me interese One-chan –admitió sintiéndose algo reconfortada por el apoyo de su hermana-

-

-

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

Hola a todos!! –aparece en un sitio donde hay mucha gente- se que desean matarme, casi un ano sin actualizar este fanfic!! –la verdad no se si complete mas del año U.U-. Pero para recompensarlos lo he reescrito –la primera versión era bazofia!!- y esta algo mas largo.

Siento no haber puesto respuesta a los reviews de este capitulo pero es que tenía muchas ganas de actualizarlo de una buena vez xD!!. Pero tranquilos que les contestare a todos en el próximo capitulo. Muchas a gracias a todos por la espera!!.

-

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio ****también hits.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**

**Kisu**

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_


End file.
